Winston Jacob
Winston Jacob is a tribute made by User:Toast With The Most. Template credit to Yui-Nii-San Appearance Winston has dark, navy-looking eyes, and short cut, black hair. He has a splash of freckles around his nose, face, and cheeks. Personality Growing up in a pretty poor family, Winston had to learn to be happy with what he got. He was very supportive of his aspiring inventor mother, since he aspired to be an inventor as well. He is very intellectual, well-read and resourceful. Backstory Winston Jacob was the only boy in a house with two sisters, Riley and Hannah, and his mother. His mother and his sisters always seemed to connect with each other, but Winston didn't mind being shut out from the group. What would've helped was if his father was with him. The Jacob family was, as mentioned before, lacking money. Mrs. Jacob would try deperately to make a profit with her inventions, but they would crash before any real profit could be earned. Mrs. Jacob would always tell her family that Mr. Jacob was out trying to support the family, all the time. This was partly true, but the children would counter "Can't he just visit us once!?" and Hannah would began the tearful story about how Mr. Jacob missed her birth. Hannah was the one who stuck out in the family. She was the oldest and quite a drama queen. She would prefer acting to reading, and inherited the better looks of the family. Winston would sigh. He was much more patient, and calm, then the rest of his family. One day, that trait paid off immensely: the day his father came home. Winston was reading a book on the windowsill when he saw what looked like his father (he'd seen him in pictures) wearing an expensive looking tweed suit and a fedora. His mother ran out of the house as soon as she realized this, jumping with joy. Winston, Hannah, and Riley ran out to meet their father as well. Hannah was the first to uncover his success and spread the news accross the family. Winston didn't listen to his two gossiping sisters. He waited for his father to come and tell him himself, which happened soon. His father smiled, and explained everything; "Well, son, I'm a.. a technical business man, you may say. Your mother is more interested in tinkering physically, while my 'arena of expertise' is tinkering technically. While I was working, I had an idea. What do people in the Capitol love more than fashion? The answer isn't clear to me. What if you could try any outfit without spending a penny? That's where I come in. I created an 'app', short for application. It's a little virutal thing you can download on the iPanem, which is what I spent months creating. As long as I make more apps, we'll be rich!" he exclaimed. Winston was incredibly excited as well, and spent months helping his father with making apps that would appeal, in Winston's opinion, to the Capitol. One app really hit it off in the Capitol. Winston's Father, Mr. Jacob, was very proud of him and gave him quite a lot of money to spend. Winston spent it all on one thing: books. The house was full of books. Winston preferred nonfiction books, but would love the occasional realistic fiction book. He became very well-read on many subjects, like how to properly hunt (what angle to aim your arrow at, etc), and his curious nature got the best of him. He had to try this! His father hired a private tutor to come and help his son. Winston tried to follow his books, but reading about something and actually DOING it were very different for him. Winston was patient, though, and tried hard to please his father. Hannah saw him practicing one day, and decided to show him how it was done, according to her. She was a natural, though Winston almost hated to admit it. Older siblings being better at you than something is a terrible feeling. "You aren't doing it like the book said!" he'd nag. "Don't always listen to the stupid book." she'd reply, before hitting a bullseye and shashaying away. Winston was now detirmined to become better than his sister with bows and arrows. He'd practice nonstop, in a constant competition. Poor Riley was pulled into the middle of it all as a judge, but she did learn a thing or two about arrows. On Reaping day, Hannah was reaped. Winston was quick to volunteer. He was greeted with a very angry and tearful family in the Justice building. "Why the hell did you do that!?" Hannah screeched. "I need to prove I'm better than you," Winston would tearfully shrug in reply. Riley would hug his leg, and his mother would shed some tears, as well. Winston knew he would try impossibly hard to win, though believed the chances were so small. He would win for Riley and Hannah. His dad. His mother... and for himself. Strengths Winston is very resourceful. He will use whatever he can find in his own benefit. He's also very calm, so can keep a cool head in a crisis, which may benefit him. He is well read, as mentioned before, which means he knows how to handle crisis-like situations which could increase his chance of survival. The biggest and most important is his bow and arrow skills. Though it does not come naturally to him, he has practiced incrediby long and hard hours and is OK with them Weaknesses Winston's best weapon is a bow and arrow, which he isn't even amazing at. Personality traits may help him, but that doesn't seem like enough to help him really win. Because of this, getting sponsors seems unlikely. Gallery slsd b.png|Riley, Winston's younger sister Riley.png|Hannah, Winston's older and more attractive sister Mrs.Jacob.png|Mrs. Jacob, Winston's inventor Mother Category:15 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:TWTM's Tributes Category:Volunteer